


Goodbye

by Rasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, He also write for a reason, Lockhart has a heart, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rare Pairing, Sad, but a reason, last goodbyes, not a good reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15067925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasei/pseuds/Rasei
Summary: Regulus knew what he had to do after he found out about the locket. But first he needed to go see someone.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor have the rights for Harry Potter.  
> Summary: Regulus knew what he had to do after he found out about the locket. But first he needed to go see someone.  
> Prompts from HPFC: Year Long Scavenger Challenge [b10 Regulus Black]; If you Dare [Tempest Lvl 908. If Today was Your Last Day]; Pairing the The Character - Drabble [Week 22. Regulus Black]  
> World Count: 499  
> A/N: I want to thanks Lux for editing this story. Also this story was originally posted on FF.net.

Regulus knew what he had to do when he heard what the Dark Lord wanted Kreacher for. He didn't know when he realized that the Dark Lord was crazy, nor when he decided that he couldn't follow the man anymore. He bide his time, waiting for the moment that he could leave the manic. But there was one last thing he had to do, which led him to standing on the doorstep of his something.

He felt nervous as he knocked on the door. It took a moment, and then he heard Gilderoy's voice shouting that he was coming. He waited quietly, his eyes flickering around. The door finally opened to reveal his something, and with an unusually messy appearance to boot. Regulus didn't say anything as he pushed passed his lover.

"Regulus, what do I owe the honor today? I thought you-" Regulus interrupted his something with a kiss. Gilderoy's eyes rolled but he kissed back desperately. Regulus heard that Gilderoy slamming the door, and wrenched away. He was usually more careful about that. If his parent found out about his relationship to another male, they would kill him. Regulus laughed suddenly. He was going to die anyway.

"Regulus, what is going on?" asked Gilderoy, touching Regulus' cheek. He wiped away a tear that Regulus didn't even know he was shedding.

"If today was your last day, what would you do?" asked Regulus, stepping farther away from his something. Gilderoy frowned, his attractive face dimming a second.

"I would find something to live for. I wouldn't think of it of being my last day. What is going on?"

"I found out something that can stop The Dark Lord. It's not going to defeat him but it could change this war."

"Let me go with you," said Gilderoy, his voice tingling with fear. Regulus noticed that Gilderoy was shaking a bit, wanting to say yes. But he couldn't risk Gilderoy. If he survived but Gilderoy didn't, he would hate himself forever for letting his something die.

"No. I need someone to wait for me. My parents aren't going to be happy after all this, and Sirius

isn't talking to me anymore." Relief flashed in Gilderoy's eyes as Regulus stepped closer.

"Fine. I will wait until the end of time for you."

"Finish that book you are writing. Maybe it will remind me to come home." Gilderoy hugged him, and whispered in Regulus's ear.

"I will finish that one and as many as I can to remind you, my Regulus." Regulus felt a lump in his throat but pulled away. The two stared at each other, and then Regulus brushed by his something. Regulus opened the door, then turned his head. He couldn't say goodbye. It would be final then. Instead he whispered for the first time,

"I love you, Gilderoy Lockhart."

He walked off, not turning back when Gilderoy shouted,

"I will make myself so famous you cannot go anywhere without seeing my face, Regulus. That is a promise."


End file.
